


Siêu thị - nơi ta gặp gỡ

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Normal Life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Siêu thị - nơi ta gặp gỡ

Mọi chuyện bắt đầu khi hôm nay là một ngày đầu tuần. Điều này có nghĩa là hôm nay siêu thị là thiên đường mua sắm - vắng người, không cần lo thiếu chỗ đậu xe, hay phải lái xe vòng quanh để kiếm chỗ đậu,không xe đẩy chắn ngang, thu ngân cũng bớt gay gắt và sẽ tử tế gói những chai lọ dễ vỡ một cách cẩn thận. 

Tony đã có một trải nghiệm tệ hại về việc này, khi hàng người xếp hàng đã kéo dài quá khỏi chỗ đứng chờ. Cô gái thu ngân đã tống toàn bộ những chai thủy tinh của gã vào túi giấy mà không chút bận tâm rằng đồ hộp sẽ khiến nó nứt ra. Kết quả là gã về nhà với chiếc túi giấy thấm ướt tương, những đồ hộp cho lễ giáng sinh thì toàn là thứ nước gì đó không xác định. Xe gã đi rửa tận ba ngày cái mùi hương lạ kỳ mới biến mất và phải khi tủ lạnh chẳng còn gì để ăn thì gã mới chịu lết xác mua đồ ăn.

Vậy mà khi tới nơi, bãi đậu xe đã choáng ngợp, gã liếc mắt qua kính, không thấy được một chỗ trống nào. Đánh xe vài ba vòng, vẫn không thấy chỗ, gã tạch lưỡi, định bụng lái xe quay về, đôi mắt nâu chợt thấy ở hàng L, một chiếc xe đang nổ máy lui ra. Tony đạp ga, lao vội lại chỗ ấy, nhưng một chiếc xe đáng ghét đã kịp tiến vào chỗ đậu cuối cùng, khi gã chỉ vừa chồm tới. Gã đập mạnh tay vào vô lăng, mắt liếc nhìn chủ nhân của chiếc xe đáng ghét, đang lách thân mình đô con khỏi xe và bước vào siêu thị mà không mảy may chú ý tới người vừa bị cướp chỗ như gã.

"Quỷ tha ma bắt anh, tên tóc vàng ngực bự đáng hận!"

Gã nhủ lòng hôm nay có vẻ là một ngày tệ hại để mua sắm, tay gã muốn lái xe về căn nhà ấm cúng của mình, nhưng khối óc cứ tái hiện hình ảnh cái tủ lạnh trống rỗng và những vỏ hộp rỗng tuếch.

Tony tìm được chỗ đậu xe kế tiếp đã là chuyện của hai mươi ba phút sau. Gã nhủ thầm trong lòng với vẻ đay nghiến trên mặt, nếu không có người đàn ông kia, chắc hẳn giờ này gã đã yên vị trên ghế và lái xe về nhà cùng đống thực phẩm mới mua. Thế nên khi đôi mắt nâu liếc nhìn chiếc xe cổ lỗ sỉ đã cướp chỗ của xế yêu Audi R18, Tony đã không ngần ngại lấy túi giấy note vừa mua dán lên trước xe. Gã tự nhủ đây sẽ là bài học đắt giá cho kẻ khiến gã phải mất thời gian quý báu của mình.

Xong việc, gã phủi tay, rồi vui vẻ bước vào siêu thị. Bánh xe đẩy kút kít vang lên những thanh âm bánh xe trượt dài trên nền nhà khiến hàng lông mày gã cau chặt, gã nhanh tay gom những thực phẩm cần thiết mà không thèm liếc mắt nhiều đến bao bì, hay là giá tiền, thậm chí là cả hạn sử dụng.

Tony dừng vài giây trước dãy bánh kẹo, tay gã quơ vào xe toàn bộ những hộp bánh ở rìa ngoài thì một bàn tay rắn rỏi ngăn gã lại, cùng với tiếng nói vang bên tai:

"Loại này không tốt!" - Anh ta kéo chiếc hộp khỏi quầy, mắt lướt nhẹ, rồi đưa hạn sử dụng ra cho gã như một bằng chứng thép cho lời nói của mình.

"Hạn sử dụng cũng gần hết." - Nói rồi không đợi Tony lên tiếng, anh ta lấy một loại khác - nằm ở góc khuất, và bẻ ngoài không bắt mắt mấy. - "Lấy loại này đi, vừa tốt, hạn sử dụng còn lâu, lại còn rẻ hơn 75 cent."

Vài giây qua đi, khi não của gã hoạt động trở lại, thì cũng là lúc gã nhận ra đó là tên khốn cướp chỗ đậu xe cuối cùng của mình vì chiếc áo cùng mái tóc vàng.. Và như một cậu nhóc ương bướng, gã nhướn mày đáp trả:

"Thứ nhất, tôi không thích loại đó, thứ hai tôi không thiếu chút tiền đó, thứ ba anh là tên khốn nào mà lại dám can thiệp quyền tự do của người khác đây? Quý toà nào sẽ mở phiên toà cho tôi đây?"

Tony chú ý anh ở mức độ kỹ hơn, anh ta hẳn đã được chúa trời ưu ái lắm nên mới được ban tặng một gương mặt hoàn hảo cùng với vóc dáng mà có nằm mơ gã cũng luôn nghĩ tới. Chỉ bấy nhiêu thôi cũng đủ cho cơn hờn giận vô cớ của gã như được thêm củi mà rực cháy.

Đôi mắt xanh nheo lại rồi giãn ra một cách nhanh chóng, anh ta lúng túng xoa tay lên mái tóc vàng, khiến cơ ngực dưới lớp áo dán sát da như muốn chọc thủng mắt gã.

"Xin lỗi, tôi không có ý gì cả. Chỉ là tôi đã quan sát anh từ nãy đến giờ.." - anh ta ngừng lại, nở nụ cười ngượng ngùng.

"À vậy luật sư của tôi lại có thêm lý do để thắng kiện anh đấy!" - Miệng gã tuy thốt lên những lời cứng rắn theo thói quen, nhưng đôi tai gã lại ửng đỏ vì lời anh đã nói - anh đã luôn quan sát gã từ nãy đến giờ, với từ quan sát gạch dưới ba lần. Tại sao anh ta phải quan sát mình? Anh ta đã nhận ra trò đùa dai của mình? Hay là anh ta.. dù rằng không thể phủ nhận cả dáng người lẫn gương mặt của anh ta đều phù hợp với mình thật đấy, nhưng như vậy có nhanh quá không nhỉ? Anh ấy muốn mời mình đi ăn á?

"À không, xin đừng hiểu lầm, chỉ là tôi thấy anh đã lựa chọn đồ ăn một cách.. ừ thì.. hơi thiếu khôn ngoan một tí." - Chàng trai cân nhắc lựa lời, vì chỉ dăm ba câu trò chuyện, anh hiểu rõ người trước mắt không phải loại người dễ chịu gì mấy, khi đòi kiện anh trong vòng hai câu nói ngắn ngủi. - "Đầu tiên, đừng bao giờ lấy đồ ở hàng ngoài cùng của quầy, nơi đó thường là hàng bị móp, va đập nhiều, hoặc cận ngày hết hàng."

Anh ta thậm chí còn lấy hai hộp bánh từ hai hàng khác nhau để so sánh cho gã.

"Thứ hai, đừng lựa món hàng nhìn có vẻ bắt mắt, mà phải để ý xem đối thủ cạnh tranh của nhãn hàng này như thế nào. Như bánh của anh lựa và của tôi này, giống nhau nhiều, chỉ khác bao bì, mà rẻ tận 75 cent, với số lượng anh mua thì cũng được thêm vài hộp đấy." - Tony nhận ra là anh đang nói với tốc độ hơi nhanh, nhưng tập chung rõ ràng và chi tiết những điều cần lưu ý, chắc hẳn anh sợ gã không đủ kiên nhẫn để nghe cho hết.

"Vậy ý anh khi nói cụm từ bám đuôi.. à nhầm quan sát tôi là do cách mua hàng của tôi khiến anh chướng mắt á?" - Giọng gã vút cao ở âm tiết cuối, để nhấn mạnh rằng đây là một câu hỏi tu từ mà gac không hề muốn nhận câu trả lời.

"Một phần.." - Đôi mắt xanh của anh liếc sang một bên, rồi khi nó đảo lại nhìn vào mắt gã, bàn tay anh hơi siết lấy tay đẩy của chiếc xe, có chút gì lúng túng ở anh khiến gã cũng thấy mình trật nhịp. - "Phần còn lại, nếu anh không phiền, thì có thể để tôi.. hướng dẫn anh mua sắm lần này, và cả lần kế tiếp?"

Có hai trăm phần trăm Tony cảm thấy tiếc khi gã nhận ra rằng chiếc áo sơ mi hơi nhàu gã mặc hôm nay không thật sự phù hợp với dáng người gã lắm. Nhưng có một ngàn phần trăm gã thầm cảm tạ mình đã đặt chân tới siêu thị này và chọn đồ một cách "thiếu khôn ngoan" như lời anh nói. Gã khéo léo vuốt lại mái tóc, cố tỏ vẻ không quan tâm lắm.

"Tôi nghĩ là bản thân mình không cần lắm. Nhưng nếu anh đã tha thiết đến vậy, tôi miễn cưỡng chấp nhận."

Nghe vế đầu, chàng trai có vẻ suy sụp, nhưng đến vế thứ hai, đôi mắt anh ta như rực sáng, nếu anh ta có đuôi thì hẳn nó đang vẫy trong điên cuồng. Tony thầm thích thú với suy nghĩ ấy, còn anh chàng cũng thầm vui sướng khi nhận ra bản thân đã có được sự đồng ý. 

Anh bước cạnh gã, giúp gã đẩy xe, chiếc xe trong tay anh như ngoan hiền hơn mà không tạo ra thanh âm chói tai nào, mà thậm chí còn không lạc lối, trượt hẳn sang một bên như gã vẫn mắc phải. Anh cẩn thận hỏi gã về thói quen, phân tích rồi đưa ra lựa chọn cho thực phẩm cũng như là đồ dùng cho Tony.

Thật dễ dàng để Tony nhận ra anh chính là mẫu người hiếm hoi khiến gã dễ dàng cảm nắng. Vì anh hài hước nhưng không quá lố, thông minh nhưng không cứng nhắc, anh tinh tế nhưng không quá tiểu tiết và đặc biệt anh trông rất điển trai.

Khi tính tiền, Tony muốn trả cho cả phần của anh để đền đáp, nhưng chàng trai lắc đầu và nháy mắt:

"Số điện thoại và tên thì thế nào?"

Tony không ngại ngùng cho anh số của mình. Thật ra gã vẫn luôn muốn làm điều đó, nhưng chỉ là thiếu một cơ hội thôi. Gã thầm đắc ý vì anh để ý gã nhiều hơn bản thân gã chú ý đến anh. 

"Vậy hẹn gặp lại nhé, nhớ nhắn tin cho tôi!"

Khi bị từ chối xách đồ ra xe thay Tony, anh vẫn giữ nụ cười trên môi và xách đồ ra khỏi quầy trong cái nhìn vui vẻ của gã. Nhưng thông qua của kính, khi nhận ra anh đã tiến gần về phía chỗ đỗ xe, gã giật thót mình, những túi hàng trên tay như trở thành vật cản trĩu nặng. Khối óc gã không đủ tỉnh táo để nhận ra rằng đâu dễ dàng gì mà anh có thể nhận ra là chính gã đã dán những mẫu giấy ấy lên xe anh? Sự bối rối và mê say trong mối quan hệ chớm nở, khiến Tony đặt những bước chân gấp gáp đuổi theo sau.

Anh sải những bước dài, đến độ mà gã có ra sức mà đuổi với theo cũng không thể bắt kịp. Đuối sức, hơi thở gã ngập tràn những tiếng thở nặng trĩu, Tony đành hít sâu và hét lên

"Stevie!"

"Tonie?" - Anh ngừng bước quay đầu lại, khi chỉ cách hàng để xe của mình một dãy. Nhưng cũng vừa đủ để chặn tầm nhìn của anh khỏi chiếc xe quen thuộc.

Tony buông đồ của mình xuống đất, rồi chạy lại chỗ anh. Thú thật, không hiểu gã lấy đâu ra sức cũng như là dũng cảm để làm điều đó, nhưng sự thật là gã đã kiễng chân hôn anh, ngay giữa bãi đỗ xe ấy, một cách thắm thiết nhất có thể.

Steve không kéo gã khỏi nụ hôn, anh khiến nó sâu và chìm đắm hơn hẳn. Để đến khi kết thúc, anh vui sướng cụng đầu vào trán gã một cách thân thiết:

"Quá nhiều cho lời khuyên mua sắm rồi."

"Thì chỉ muốn có một kỷ niệm đẹp với anh. Đằng nào ta cũng chẳng thể nào." - Gã buông tay khỏi người anh, dù rằng những ngón tay tinh nghich vẫn luyến tiếc bờ ngực rắn chắc mà vuốt nhẹ lên đấy một đường. Steve chụp lấy bàn tay gã, đôi mắt xanh với gam màu lạnh như có lửa bừng cháy.

"Vậy nụ hôn?"

"Uhm, tôi đã làm vài việc.. không hay ho lắm, mà tôi nghĩ là khi anh biết rồi, thì tôi chẳng còn cơ hội đâu." - Gã rút tay lại, lùi dần, rồi lẩm bẩm. - "Dù rằng chính tôi cũng thấy tiếc.."

"Không hay ho đến mức nào mà có thể khiến tôi ghét em được chứ?" - Nhìn gã lùi dần, anh lại càng tiến tới gần hơn, nụ cười trên môi anh trở nên mê hoặc. - "Vậy hẳn là em đã không biết tôi chú ý đến em nhiều thế nào."

"Nhìn xe anh đi.." - Gã lẩm bẩm một cách chán chường. Đàn ông ai mà không chú ý xe cộ, huống hồ gã cũng tự nhận bản thân có phần hơi quá khi đối xử với anh như vậy. Anh hẳn phải mất khá nhiều thời gian gỡ bỏ chúng, hoặc nếu anh lờ chúng thì anh cũng không thể lái xe an toàn, và nếu gỡ không hết thì khi xe nổ máy chạy, đây hẳn là một cỗ máy xả rác hàng loạt! Cảnh sát cũng sẽ hỏi thăm anh về vấn nạ này. Nhưng Steve không chú ý đến điều gã nói lắm, mà chỉ cúi người bưng hết đồ của gã rồi kéo gã về phía xe mình.

Chiếc xe của anh dán đầy giấy note, mật độ dày đến độ không thấy cửa xe, màu sắc vàng ấy choáng ngợp cả góc trời.

"Phải công nhận là em siêng thật đấy Tonie." - Anh mỉm cười trông không có vẻ gì là ngạc nhiên lắm. - "Dán nhiều thế này chắc mất sức và thời gian lắm đấy! Lúc anh nhìn em dán cũng phát khiếp vị sự kiên trì của em đấy"

Gã cười xoà, tai lựa chọn không nghe thấy điều anh nói, trong khi bước chân thì cứ lùi dần, Tony tỏ ra hơi lo lắng, gã chắc mình không thể nào đánh thắng anh mà không có biện pháp phòng ngừa. 

Anh lại gần gã hơn, bất chấp vẻ đề phòng từ Tony, anh chỉ đơn giản là vuốt ve môi gã.

"Nhưng có lẽ vì vậy anh mới chú ý đến em hơn đấy!" 

"Anh rốt cuộc định làm gì?" - Gã hỏi trong sự thấp thỏm. Tại sao đã thấy gã cư xử trẹ hại mà còn giúp gã chọn đồ? Quan trọng hơn là sao anh không cản gã khi rõ ràng anh có cơ hội làm việc đó?

"Vì muốn em ăn năn, để phạt em!"

Anh kéo tay đưa Tony về chiếc xe của gã, nơi cũng có vài tờ giấy note dán trên cửa kính xe Audi R18. Steve đưa tay chỉ vào tờ giấy note, khiến gã phải đưa mắt nhìn theo.

"Phạt em hẹn hò với tôi nhé?"

"Vậy câu trả lời của em hẳn là-"

"Tôi chạy không thoát khỏi anh mất rồi!" - Cuối cùng, gã chỉ có thể thốt lên như thế trong sự hài lòng của Steve.


End file.
